1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double shot antenna and to the method of making the same. Although the radiators of the antenna are shown to be helical in shape, the radiators may have any shape. Certain electronic components such as antennas for wireless communications devices require radiating elements that are difficult to manufacture at the required tolerance. One such design is a dual band antenna that requires a smaller conductive helical element that passes precisely through the center of a larger conductive helical element. In such a design, it is very important for the two conductive elements to be held in a precise location with respect to each other both radially and axially. Another antenna that is difficult and expensive to manufacture is a quadrifilar helix antenna which is used primarily as a satellite antenna. A quadrifilar helix antenna requires four radiating elements running parallel to each other while spiraling around a common center axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas are currently being manufactured that require a helix-shaped conductor within a helix-shaped conductor. The conventional method for this type of construction is to machine a common connector from metal, attach the outer coil, attach the inner coil, and then use some sort of device that separates the two coils while maintaining the position of the coils precisely with respect to one another. In many cases, the coils are not held accurately enough to meet the performance requirements which results in the antennas being rejected. Further, the additional components increase the overall cost of the antenna, making it undesirable to the industry.